


We Suck at One Night Stands

by PandaMega



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Lust at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stand, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaMega/pseuds/PandaMega
Summary: Zoro/Sanji. In which they both suck at one night stands. Sappy Mushy Ooey Gooey Fluff with a touch of Angst and (heavy) dose of Smut. Tooth achingly sweet. Read this after a sad fic and it will fill you with smutty happiness.





	We Suck at One Night Stands

**Author's Note:**

> For ZoSan Week on Tumblr.  
> Day 3 - Alcohol
> 
> I have two more fics for ZoSan week which are also late lol. And I promise to update my other fics.... eventually. ahhhahahaha pleaseforgiveme

Who the hell did this big guy think he was? Pushing his way next to Sanji at the crowded bar, claiming half of his personal space. What an absolute brute. Green-haired fool. Seriously, his hair was green. He would have been furious were it not for the fact that the man’s biceps were about as big as Sanji’s thighs, which was saying something, and Sanji had a weakness for men with massive arms that could grab him and hold him up and ravage him. But this bastard hadn’t even so much as glanced at Sanji since sliding into the seat beside him. He was turned away from him, drinking whiskey or some other comically manly beverage. 

Sanji went to pick up his drink just as the man beside him did, and their elbows clashed together. Damn fool was left handed apparently. Sanji’s drink wound up all over his shirt, the other guy didn’t even seem to notice. What an ass. Big guy acts completely oblivious to those around him. He’d had enough. He liked this shirt, he liked his drink, and now both of them were ruined, thanks to the brute sitting next to him.

“Hey shithead,” Sanji called over the music, placing a firm and unwavering hand on the man’s massive shoulder.

The guy turned, finally. Oh. He had a nice face. A nice face that Sanji would very much like to kick in right about now. 

“You spilled my drink,” Sanji said, holding his empty glass in one hand and gesturing over his damp shirt with the other hand.

“Oh, do you want another?” the guy offered.

“No, I want you to apologize you dumbass.”

The man rolled his eyes, “Sorry,”

“Sorry my ass, you look about as sorry as-”

“Look I apologized, I offered to buy you another drink, what else do you want?” the man growled.

Okay, maybe it was fair, maybe Sanji was being unreasonable, but he was pent up after a shitty week of working late and being stood up by guys who weren’t worth half his time, and  _ this _ guy had been on his nerves since he showed up.

“You entitled piece of shit, you’ve been in my personal space all night,” Sanji snarked back.

“Oh I’m entitled now? If I made you uncomfortable you should’ve spoken up.” The man straightened his back, seeming to grow larger as a challenging smirk split his face.

Sanji scoffed, “You’re the one who’s gonna be real uncomfortable pretty soon when I kick your ass”

They were both standing now, faces just inches apart, staring each other down with their most intimidating scowls. Sanji wet his lips and was surprised when the man’s eyes flicked down to watch his tongue, and the eyes stayed there, fixed on his lips. The corner of Sanji’s mouth quirked into a half smile and he tested a theory by lazily dragging his tongue across his lower lip. The man’s pupils dilated and followed the movement with obvious interest.

This horny fucker.

An he was just Sanji’s type. Okay. He could work with this. He reached out and grabbed the man’s wrist then turned to leave, dragging the man behind him. They crossed the dance floor and slipped out a back door, the big guy following behind Sanji a little confused but surprisingly compliant. When the cold air of the back alley hit Sanji’s lungs, he pulled the man out the door and slammed him bodily up against the wall so the man’s back hit the bricks. Sanji was upon him in an instant, hands weaving behind the guy’s neck and into his hair, lips finding purchase on the other man’s lips which responded immediately. The man’s huge arms wrapped around Sanji’s waist, pulling him closer, wide hands gripped his hips, sliding up his sides and down to his ass, gripping firmly. 

Sanji groaned into the kiss, tilting his head and spreading his lips wider so that their tongues could explore deeper. Wet, messy, and hungry. This guy was so fucking hot it was unreal, kissed like a demon, body of a god, he was exactly what Sanji needed right now. Didn’t even matter that Sanji didn’t know his name. 

The mystery man gripped Sanji’s ass with bruising force and lifted, Sanji legs instantly wrapped around the man’s waist, and the guy turned, flipping their positions to press Sanji hard into the brick wall. 

“Fuck,” a broken sigh.

The man liked the sound, groaning into Sanji’s neck as he attacked with his teeth.

_ “Fuck _ ,” a moan this time.

And the man’s mouth returned to Sanji’s lips as he ground their hips together roughly.

“Let’s, get out of here” Sanji groaned between kisses. The other man nodded, lifting him off the wall and setting him back onto his feet, mouth barely leaving Sanji’s skin for more than a second.

“Your place or mine?” Sanji asked.

“I live close.” 

When they walked out to the parking lot the man’s bike was right there in the front. Sanji inhaled sharply, was he really about to get on that death trap for some dick? Yes he was.

“Only have one helmet,” the man said, handing the helmet to Sanji to wear then climbed onto the motorcycle. It was a sexy emerald green thing, all shiny and stern edges. Sanji knew nothing about bikes or macho shit but it suited the man’s vibe.

Climbing up behind the man, Sanji braced his thighs around the guy’s body and wrapped his arms around a firm waist, pressing his palms greedily against the defined forms of the man’s abdominal muscles. The engine roared to life and they whipped off into the night. 

It was quite exhilarating, for the first few minutes, until it became apparent that the man had no idea where he was going.

“Are you drunk?” Sanji asked, raising his voice to cut through the wind into the man’s ear.

“Like hell I am.”

“Then where are you going?”

“Home.”

“We passed this place like three times.”

“Shut up.”

They finally made it to the man’s apartment building, pulling into a parking space where the man cut the engine. 

Pulling off the helmet Sanji groused, “This place is like four blocks from the bar, you drove like twenty blocks to get here.”

“Shut up, the streets kept changing.”

“You have like no sense of direction do you,” Sanji chuckled.

“You coming in or not?” 

Needless to say, the mood was thoroughly killed. Nonetheless, The green haired man led Sanji to his apartment. When they entered Sanji was surprised to find it relatively clean and organized, though mostly devoid of decor and homely comforts. The man seemed to sense Sanji surveying the place and became slightly uncomfortable, suddenly aware that he’d brought a stranger home.

“Do you, uh, want something to drink?”

“Oh look at that, the moss head knows how to be a host,” Sanji teased.

“Moss?  _ Tch. _ My name is Zoro.” the man said, combing his fingers through his green hair self-consciously.

“Ah, he has a name. I’m Sanji.”

“Uh, nice to meet you.”

This was awkward.

“I’ll have some water.”

Zoro toed off his shoes and stepped into the kitchen to prepare the water, and Sanji stood in the entry way looking down at his feet.

“Should I… take my shoes off.”

Zoro bit back a comment about how the man would be taking everything off shortly and just grunted a “yes, please.”

He stepped into the kitchen and stood behind Zoro who was waiting for the water to filter through the water pitcher. Sanji stood behind the man for a moment then decided “fuck it” and slipped his arms around the man’s waist. He had decided that he liked the feeling while they were on the bike, and he leaned his head onto Zoro’s shoulder as they both silently watched the water trickle through the filter and into the bottom of the pitcher.

“So,” Sanji started.

“So…” 

The water trickled through some more.

“Do you have any condoms.”

“Fuck.”

Sanji laughed. 

“Yeah, uh, I don’t usually do this,” Zoro admitted bashfully. “Hold on,” He reached into his pocket for his phone and called his roommate, walking across the kitchen into the living room while Sanji poured himself a glass of water.

“Hey Ace, uh, where are your condoms?... Yeah, yeah, shut up… Top drawer?... Thanks man… Yeah okay I owe you.” Zoro disappeared into one of the bedrooms and emerged a moment later with a handful of condoms and a bottle of lube.

Sanji sipped his water, leaning casually against the counter with a small smirk on his lips. “You plan on using all of those?” 

Zoro scowled, flushing. He may have grabbed too many condoms but whatever. He hadn't done this in a while and maybe he was just a little over eager.

Sanji chuckled. This guy was the gift that kept on giving. He had expected the macho brute to be a cocky overconfident self-absorbed sex fiend but he was actually just kind of sweet and adorable. He could work with this. Something about seeing his partner being awkward and self-conscious made the confident and assertive side of him come out. He set down his water and sauntered over to where Zoro stood stiffly, curling his fingers over the man’s hand and sliding another hand up the broad chest and around Zoro’s neck, leaning in to whisper into the man’s ear.

“Let’s use all of them.”

Zoro let out a feral sound and lifted Sanji. The guy was too damn strong, he just picked Sanji up like it was the easiest thing in the world. It was so fucking hot. Honestly, Sanji couldn't remember the last time someone picked him up like this. He was too tall and lanky, and weighed about twice as much as he appeared to due to all the muscle he had packed into his narrow frame. But Zoro manhandled him like he weighed nothing and it made Sanji feel giddy. 

Their lips crashed together in an open-mouthed kiss as Zoro carried him to his bedroom. 

Soon, Sanji was falling backward, a weightless feeling in his stomach until his back sank into the bed beneath him and a warm, heavy body bore down over him. His hands found purchase around Zoro’s shoulders, fingers grabbing at the fabric of his shirt and pulling, pulling. Zoro leaned up and pulled his shirt off with one hand, to which Sanji grinned and greedily ran his hands over the taught muscles of the man’s chest. The skin was smooth and covered in scars. Holy hell could this guy get any sexier.

Zoro slid Sanji up the bed as he climbed over him, pulling at the button down shirt hiding his prize. They worked together in working off the buttons, Zoro growling impatiently, until the front came open exposing… the shirt underneath. Zoro all but tore the fabric off, and Sanji made an undignified whine as his clothes were forcefully removed. The sound was stifled by a needy kiss. Sanji rolled his body up to meet Zoro’s, bare chests pressing into each other sinfully, sticky with light misting of sweat.

Zoro broke away from the kiss with a wet pop to mouth at Sanji’s neck, pulling at an earlobe with his teeth and biting down the lean sinews along Sanji’s throat, feeling the vibrations of moans that escaped kiss-stained lips. He mouthed his way down Sanji’s chest, dragging the flat of his tongue across the tempting bud of a nipple, feeling it pucker as he sucked it between his lips and nippled gently. Sanji muffled a soft cry and bucked his hips involuntarily. 

Zoro continued kissing down Sanji’s defined torso, trailing his tongue over the contours of his abs and nipping at his navel. When he reached Sanji’s belt he didn’t hesitate to work the leather loose and begin pulling the garment away. Sanji helped and was soon completely naked beneath Zoro, feeling a little exposed until all thoughts ceased as Zoro’s head lowered to his arousal and he was enveloped in a wet heat. 

When Sanji came to his senses he pushed at the mossy green head and choked out a “stop, idiot, you have to use the thing.”

Zoro looked up just in time to get a condom thrown in his face unceremoniously. He growled, ripping the thing open with his teeth to Sanji’s protests of “you’re not supposed to do that” then roughly slid the thing down Sanji’s length with his lips and a little teeth.  _ Ah shit. _

Zoro’s mouth was intense and demanding, working attentively to elicit sighs of pleasure from the man beneath him. He was relentless. Slipping a hand under one of sanji’s knees, he lifted a leg over his shoulder to go in deeper, then blindly pawed at the sheets until he found the bottle of lube. He didn’t stop his sucking as he popped the lid open and slicked up his fingers.

For someone who supposedly didn’t do this often he was awfully efficient. 

Sanji groaned as Zoro’s throat clenched around him, fully engulfed, and nearly lost his mind when he felt slick fingers slide across his entrance. He was already close and would probably lose it if Zoro started fingering him. The man’s fingers were thick and rough as the pressed inside him with just enough friction to send him over the edge. Zoro didn’t stop as Sanji keened and arched his back, rolling to the side to escape, but Zoro used his other arm to keep him in place, continued sucking him through the orgasm and pressed his finger in deeper, stroking rhythmically to milk Sanji dry. His sensitive and over-stimulated body trembled as Sanji all but screamed into a pillow, and he felt Zoro’s lips spread into a smile around his cock. 

When Zoro was finally done with him he slid the condom from Sanji’s softening length and tied it off, announcing triumphantly, “One down, four to go”

Sanji stared up at him in a daze, heaving, little echoes of ecstasy still rippling through him at the slightest touch. This was going to be a long night.

Zoro leaned down and kissed him, slow and sensually, and Sanji slid his hands between them to languidly pump at Zoro’s painfully hard erection. They stayed that way for several minutes, just kissing and touching and it occurred to them that they hadn’t even known each other’s names only an hour ago.

Funny.

* * *

 

Zoro slid his hand down Sanji’s back as the blonde bucked back into him. He was perfect. They were on condom number two and Zoro was pressing into Sanji from behind. They had started in missionary and somehow ended up here, Sanji’s ass in the air, arms folded under his face, moaning into the pillow as Zoro rocked into him from behind. It was Zoro’s policy to come last when fucking but he really wasn’t sure he was going to make it, Sanji was just so tight and hot and perfect under him, and those sounds he made just dared Zoro to lose control. He wrapped an arm around Sanji’s waist to work at his arousal and speed up the process. Zoro was edging at this point and was about to explode when he felt the shudder and tensing of the body beneath him and Sanji came again, clenching so hard around Zoro he choked as an animalistic sound escaped his throat. He came so hard black spots appeared behind his eyes and it was all he could do not to fully collapse on top of Sanji and crush him. He fell to the side heavily, eyes fluttering closed. He barely had the presence of mind to throw out the condom before passing out. Sanji fell next to him with a contented sigh.

The next thing Sanji knew he was waking up warm and comfortable, arms wrapped around something broad and firm, cheek pressed into smooth skin smelling of musk and sex. 

_ Mmm. _

If he could wake up like this every day it would be bliss. The body under him stirred, strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer with a lazy hum, then Zoro nuzzled his face in Sanji’s hair. Sanji tilted his head up to see a half lidded eyes and a sleepy smile which was soon pressed into a kiss on his forehead. Something in his chest did a somersault and Sanji found himself smiling into Zoro’s neck.

They stayed like that for a few moments, hands lazily stroking over each other’s bodies, until it became clear that they wouldn’t be going back to sleep. Zoro leaned in and whispered in Sanji’s ear.

“We still have three to go.”

Sanji chuckled and nipped playfully at Zoro’s neck. “Can’t let them go to waste now can we.”

They dove for each other’s lips, suddenly much more awake and full of lustful energy.

“Mmm, but my ass is sore so it’s my turn to top,” Sanji grinned devilishly. His ass wasn’t actually that sore but he really wanted a turn doing the fucking.

Zoro knit his brows, “did I hurt you?”

Sanji blinked at the utter sincerity in Zoro’s voice then laughed, “Oh my god, no, I’m fine, I just want to fuck you.”

A relieved smile passed Zoro’s face as he grinned, “Oh, okay,” then continued kissing Sanji.

This man might actually be perfect.

* * *

 

Condom number three was locked and loaded. Sanji knelt in front of Zoro who was lying on his back with his knees astride Sanji’s hips. Placing a firm hand on the defined muscles of Zoro’s stomach and another hand at Zoro’s hip, Sanji pushed inside, feeling the ring of muscles suck him in.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

“Uh, thanks” Zoro breathed.

They both looked at each other and started laughing. Sanji could feel Zoro’s ass relax and contract as his body vibrated with mirth, it felt funny but good, he’d never laughed while being inside someone. Zoro reached up to slide a hand behind Sanji’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss, breaking away between smiles and chuckles. It felt weird having Sanji inside of him while they were laughing but Zoro liked it, he liked the kissing too. This was fun.

Zoro’s chuckles turned into punctuated gasps as Sanji thrust into him, aiming expertly for the spot that made Zoro see stars. Sanji leaned down to bite at Zoro’s neck, sliding a hand between them to palm Zoro’s weeping arousal and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Soon Zoro was tensing and his hands found Sanji’s waist, directing him to go faster and harder until Zoro came with a sharp groan, body arching lewdly, contracting around Sanji’s cock in the most delicious way. Sanji kept up pace through Zoro’s orgasm until he felt the white heat of his own orgasm building and he came with a stuttering gasp. Zoro pulled him down into a kiss and they lay there for a moment just breathing heavily with their bodies pressed against each other.

Sanji eventually rolled to the side, threw out the spent condom and stretched like a cat, cracking his back and neck with satisfaction. Zoro had a contented and thoroughly fucked expression on his face that made him look ever so kissable, so Sanji gave him a long kiss. He just looked at Zoro for a moment, took in the whole rugged frame with the contented expression and started laughing to himself.

“What’re you laughing at?”

“Just… Never would have expected this.”

“Yeah,” Zoro rolled on his back and folded his hands over his chest with a chuckle.

“I mean, you were kinda a dick at the bar,” Sanji teased, knowing he hadn’t been too kind himself.

Zoro laughed, “Yeah, I suck at flirting.”

“You were flirting?”

“Exactly.” 

The both laughed and Sanji rolled into Zoro’s side, laying his head on a meaty bicep.

“I mean,” Zoro licked his lips, a little shy for what he was about to admit, “I sat next to you because I thought you were hot but then I just, couldn’t look at you.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Yeah and then I spilled your drink apparently.”

“Yes I’m still mad about that”

“Damn. But I must have done something right?”

“Honestly, it’s a miracle we’re here right now.”

“Well I guess I believe in miracles now,” Zoro hummed, leaning in to kiss Sanji. Damn that was cheesy as fuck and had Sanji feeling all kinds of weak. All he could do was kiss back and wrap his arms around the larger man. 

“I was really having the shittiest week before you came along,” Sanji admitted.

“What happened?”

“I had a hellish time at work, but that’s nothing new. I got stood up by some asshole the other day and then he texted me begging for a second chance then cancelled again the last minute. I guess I was just feeling underappreciated or something.”

“What a dick, seriously who in their right mind would stand you up,” Zoro frowned, pulling Sanji in for another kiss, a soft press of the lips that lingered. “For what it’s worth, I appreciate you,” he muttered against Sanji’s lips, not caring how corny or silly it was to say to an almost stranger.

Sanji smiled, “I appreciate you too.” And they shared some long, slow kisses until Zoro’s stomach growled and he pulled away sheepishly.

“You hungry,” Sanji asked with a grin.

“Starved.”

Pushing himself upright, Sanji sat at the edge of the bed saying, “I’m gonna clean up and make breakfast. There should be some new toothbrushes in the cupboard above the bathroom sink.”

“Mmkay,” Zoro replied lazily, watching Sanji’s naked ass as he walked to the door.

Sanji made it about halfway across the room before he turned to face Zoro and started laughing, “this isn’t my apartment.”

Zoro just grinned at him. “Nope.”

They both laughed while Sanji stood naked and at a loss in the middle of the room.

“Grab whatever you want from the closet, and cook whatever you want. I think there might be a spare toothbrush somewhere,” Zoro said, waving a hand lazily and rolling over.

Sanji rolled his eyes, making his way to the closet and opening to behold the chaos it held. He threw on a light blue shirt that was too big for him and some gym shorts then made his way to the bathroom. By some miracle there was a new toothbrush hidden in one of the cupboards and Sanji brushed his teeth while he surveyed the kitchen. The place seemed like it had been ravaged. There were more empty boxes of food than actual food, but the raw ingredients like flour and sugar were stocked well enough. There were a couple eggs and some milk, he’d be able to make pancakes with this. 

Zoro strode out of his room when he smelled food being cooked. He was naked and yawning while scratching his chest. He wandered into the bathroom, cleaned himself up and threw on some boxers before walking up behind Sanji who stood at the stove looking absolutely edible in Zoro’s clothes. Wrapping his arms around Sanji’s waist Zoro peered over the blonde’s shoulder to see what he was cooking.

“Mmm, pancakes,” the green haired man muttered, sneaking a hand out to grab a perfectly fluffy and golden pancake from the dish on the counter.

“Hey!” Sanji’s complaint was soon stifled as the pancake was shoved into his mouth. 

Zoro laughed, taking a bite from the same pancake and resting his chin on Sanji’s shoulder as he chewed.

“Yummy.”

Sanji chuckled around a mouthful of pancake before the thing was shoved back in his face and he was forced to take another bite. Zoro reached his other arm around to turn Sanji’s chin to face him and pressed their lips together with their cheeks full. 

“Yummy.”

Sanji flushed. 

This was sweet. Domestic. It was almost, romantic. Sanji felt a flutter in his chest and quickly turned his attention back to the stove. This had all started as a one night stand, and look at him, making breakfast and getting butterflies.

They ended up just eating at the counter as Zoro didn’t allow Sanji to move from his position, and Zoro had perfect access to grab pancakes and feed them to Sanji.

“Do you have butter?” Zoro asked.

“It’s your apartment, moss for brains.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Do you have syrup?” Sanji asked.

“Somewhere. I don’t like sweets though”

“Oh”

They finished eating, or rather, Zoro hand-fed Sanji pancakes until he literally couldn’t eat anymore, then had the cook lick his fingers clean and kissed him “for desert.” It was so ridiculously cute Sanji almost felt embarrassed, almost.

“So,” 

“So,”

“You should give me your number?” Sanji asked with a little apprehension. 

“Yes.”

Sanji’s relief was palpable. Zoro kissed his neck before releasing him to go grab his phone, and Sanji went to go retrieve his own.

“My phone’s dead,” Sanji groaned.

“Mine too.”

“I’ll just write it down for you, do you have any paper?”

Zoro rifled through some drawers and pulled out an old receipt and a pen which Sanji took to scribble down his digits.

“Text me when your phone wakes up,”

“Will do,” Zoro smiled.

“I should get going,” Sanji sighed, glancing at the clock on the oven.

“Mmm, but we still have two condoms left.”

Sanji laughed, “lets save those for next time?”

Zoro nodded, “next time.”

They both were smiling widely, feeling glad and giddy of the prospect of a ‘next time.’

Zoro gave Sanji one last, long, kiss before he left. The silly smile on his face didn’t falter until his roommate came home, just a half hour later, with his little brother in tow. The two young men crashed into the apartment like a hurricane and Zoro was instantly brought back to reality.

“FOOOOD!”

“Aye Zoro you got LAID!”

It was chaos. The younger brother, Luffy, instantly set to work on the remaining pancakes, getting syrup all over the countertop and his face and hands. The older brother and Zoro’s roommate, Ace, clapped Zoro firmly on the back and grinned devilishly.

“Gimme the details man, how did it go??”

“You guys are really overbearing you know that right,” Zoro sighed. “He left like twenty minutes ago, you just missed him, thank god.”

“Damn! Luffy, if you hadn’t taken so long we would’ve seen Zoro’s new boyfriend!”

Zoro choked, “He’s not my boyfriend…”

“Come on Zoro, I know you don’t do one night stands.” Ace chuckled, clapping him on the back again with a heavy hand, “You got his number right?”

“Yeah,” Zoro grinned, walking over to the counter where the receipt with Sanji’s number was… supposed to be. There was a mess of syrup and pancake crumbs and Luffy was in the middle of it.

“Luffy, where’s the paper that was right here?”

“What paper?”

“A receipt with a phone number on it.”

Luffy was silent a moment.

“ _ Luffy, _ ” Zoro’s voice was dangerous.

The boy belched then scratched the back of his head with sticky fingers, “Oops.”

Zoro’s hands shot out to throttle the kid’s throat, “LUFFY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ATE IT.”

Ace was laughing behind them and Zoro was losing his shit because he was  _ not _ about to lose a chance with the amazing blonde because his roommate’s buffoon of a brother decided to  _ eat _ his number.

* * *

 

Sanji was giddy the rest of the day. What had been an absolute shit week had turned into something out of a fairy tale. He was careful not to get his hopes up, as past experiences had taught him it was easy for high expectations to be dashed, but he had a feeling something good would come of this. He had a feeling.

It was a good thing he didn’t get his hopes up too much.

When night fell and he hadn’t received a text from Zoro he told himself the man probably forgot to charge his phone.

When the next day passed and Sanji checked his phone after a long day of work at his restaurant to find no new messages, he couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his heart. Maybe Zoro was just trying to play it cool. Not seem too interested. It was kind of a dick move but he knew he would forgive him the minute he called.

As the week passed Sanji’s hopes crumbled and any expectation that the moss-headed bastard would call him had died. It had really been a one night stand. God, the man had played him so well. Just like everyone else in his life. Sanji was a sucker for a little sweet talking and tender kissing. He was a hopeless romantic and was destined to get his heart crushed over and over again. He was doomed to a life of solitude. He was such a fool.

The gruelling days at work and his personal isolation in his social life left him drained and depleted. Now that the days were growing shorter and colder Sanji’s seasonal depression - which he swore was only seasonal - was beginning to hit him heavily and it just made dealing with everything so much harder. He was always tired. And he had no one he could turn to or talk to. 

Dating had only been a disaster. He would give his all, put in the extra 10 percent, compromise, and he always without fail ended up being walked all over and cast aside. Maybe it was better that things ended like this. Better a one night stand than months of dragged out agonizing and self doubt and one-sided compromises. He felt drained. Depleted.

By the end of the week he didn’t want to talk to anyone. Didn’t want to see anyone or do anything. Just wanted a stiff drink and a back rub. But something about drinking alone at home made him feel like a pathetic alcoholic so he went out to a bar to pretend to be social and ordered a martini. 

* * *

 

Zoro had looked everywhere. 

He scoured his kitchen, first, for that little slip of paper, and made Luffy search the rest of the apartment.. Then he’d gone out every night to every bar he could think of in search of his blonde. Ace said he was being unreasonable, but Zoro insisted the guy was worth all the trouble. He couldn’t stomach the thought of the guy thinking Zoro had ghosted him. He remembered how Sanji had told him about his shitty week and the guy that stood him up. Just the idea that Sanji might think he did the same was tearing him apart. But wherever he looked, he couldn’t find Sanji.

Then Friday night rolled around. He was back at the bar where they’d first started, and there he was. Sanji was sitting there, looking a little downtrodden and sipping a martini with a lonely expression that made Zoro’s heart ache. But he had found him, thank god, and he was going to make this right. 

Sanji’s eyes flicked over when Zoro began to approach and the blonde’s eyes widened in recognition. his mouth went dry, his heart leapt into his throat and he felt like he would be sick. He turned away instantly, praying the bastard wouldn’t approach him.  _ God, just leave me to my shame _ . But Zoro strode right up to him, had the audacity to put his hands on him, brush his fingers over Sanji’s cheek and turn his head. He tried to scowl at Zoro but it faltered when the man spoke.

“Sanji, I lost your number. I’m so sorry”

Sanji wanted to punch the guy but he was so relieved he could cry.

“You fucking idiot”

“I’m sorry,” Zoro smiled, and it was soft and genuine and desperately glad to be here with Sanji again. He slid his hand down Sanji’s arm and found his hand, lacing their fingers together and making Sanji’s heart skip a beat as he pulled and lead the chef out the back door, just as Sanji had done the last time they were here. When the cold night air hit them Zoro pulled Sanji into his chest and kissed him on the temple.

“I thought I would never see you again,” Zoro admitted, then kissed him on the lips.

“Fuck. how can I be mad at you when you’re like this,” Sanji mumbled, tucking his head into Zoro’s neck.

“Give me your number again.”

“Hell no.”

Zoro stiffened.

“I’m not giving you another chance to lose it, you’re giving me yours,” Sanji jibed, nipping at Zoro’s ear.

They both chuckled, then pulled out their phones.

They stood leaning against each other, phones held out between them. Zoro had his head next to Sanji’s ear, looking down to make sure the numbers were entered correctly, with one hand in Sanji’s hair. He watched as Sanji typed in the contact name “Moss head” and gave Sanji a little bite on the neck for it. Then Sanji added the little heart emoji with the bow and Zoro pressed his lips apologetically to the place he had bitten.

“So,”

“So,”

“I still haven’t forgiven you,” Sanji said, pressing into Zoro’s warm body as he pocketed his phone.

“Damn,”

“Maybe I’ll consider it if you come over and give me a back massage until you can’t feel your fingers.”

“I have very strong fingers,” Zoro asserted, finding Sanji’s hands with his own and lacing them together.

“Mmm, prove it.”

Zoro grinned, kissing Sanji again and giving his hands a squeeze before Sanji pulled them towards his car.

* * *

 

**A/N (epilogue)**

Zoro is a back rub god and Sanji fell asleep before Zoro’s hands went numb so Zoro tucked him in and curled up next to him and they lived happilly ever after. :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and please comment your feels because I LIVE for your comments its what keeps me going :')


End file.
